


Caustic Santa

by thinkpink20



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caustic Santa

Sitting on his desk is a toy Santa, joyful smile appearing threatening in the still of the room.

Threatening only - of course - because he can be from no one else but House; patients leave their gifts with the staff nurses, or give them in person.

The Santa seems to eye him, weighing him up. Wilson steps forward reluctantly, sees no note, though nothing has exploded yet, so maybe it's just a gesture - something small, seasonal.

Then he sets off a sensor, the Santa spins on his base and drops his pants, exposing his hard, plastic ass.

Despite himself, Wilson smiles.


End file.
